You're Standing To Close
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: "Young teacher, the subject, of schoolgirl fantasy. She wants him so badly, knows what she wants to be. Inside her there's longing, this girl's an open page. Book marking - she's so close now, this girl is half his age" It's her birthday and nobody seems to care at all... Nobody but her Biology teacher apparently. HighSchoolAU. Rating to Change.
1. Chapter 1

**(So I have the High School AU bug again so I'm working on "We Are Not Alone" again and also spitting out this thingy. This one is a little more fun and only gonna probably be like four chapters of fun cause I feel like it and I was inspired by the songs "Young Girl/Don't Stand So Close to Me" and "Mr. Watson", which are fun teacher/student songs to listen to. I'm a sucker for the teacher/student relationships in fiction… Real life it disturbs me but whatever lol. )**

.

.

.

_Young teacher, the subject  
Of school girl fantasy  
She wants him so badly,  
Knows what she wants to be  
With all the charms of a woman  
You've kept the secret of your youth_

_Book markin'  
She's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand  
Don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Young girl your out of your mind  
Your love for me is way out of line_

Oh boy, I just can't wait for history class  
It's my favorite hour of the day  
My favorite hour of the day  
Up on the chalkboard, I just love your ass (mm)  
When you write notes it shake, shake, shakes  
So when you get back my pop quiz  
What will you think when you read this?

Mr. Watson I want to get with you  
I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do  
Wanna get my hands in your Khaki pants  
Teacher, teacher, what you gonna do?  
Teacher, what you gonna do?  
Cause I am coming on to you

.

.

.

Ames Williams – adopted daughter of James and Lauren Williams – sat at her rickety kitchen table and stabbed – multiple times – at her burnt – more like extremely flambéed – miniature cake over and over and over again. She'd tried. By lord she'd tried… It had been a long time since she had baked anything. She was more of a microwave gal… But she'd wanted to try… I mean, it was for her birthday! But… Well… Fuck.

Ames sighed in defeat, dropping the sharp knife she'd grabbed from her roommates knife set and glared bitterly at the burnt – few chunks missing from vigorous stabbing on her part – cake. It was Six p.m. on a Friday night – her Birthday night – and no one had given her a present, asked how it felt to be older, or even called to simply tell her happy birthday – not even James and Lauren her supposed to be parents! Well yeah she understood they were busy – James with his law firm and Lauren with her Insurance company – and hey maybe they haven't had the chance to take time and call… Or maybe they just fucking forgot.

Ames ran her fingers through her long tussled, brunette hair before lowering her head, pressing her cheek against the cold, fake-wooden table; her arms sprawled out on either side of her head, staring out the cracked window of her apartment that she'd cracked open to get rid of some of the burnt cake smell. It didn't smell bad but it also didn't smell too good either.

She was all alone on _her_ very special day. Her roommate – Layla – was off on a "it's-not-a-date" date with some guy named Martin she met at one of her oh-so-boring tech club meetings. Which reallyirked her because Ames couldn' get a date but her goofy nerdy roommate could?! Ugh.

Her friend since her days in the orphanage – Brody Rivera – hadn't even called… Then again she couldn't blame that on him either, seeing as how he was now in the army and over in Iraq. She missed him terribly and had hated him for even joining, but she was hoping he'd be sent home soon like so many other soldiers that had come home. Too bad it wasn't today on her birthday. He'd live it up with her.

Hell at this point a call from her ex-boyfriend – Alejandro Santiago – would be better than this. They'd ended on crappy terms, sure, but he'd be at least someone there for her while no one else seemed to give a damn… Ugh okay she was starting to sound utterly pathetic now… Yup. Fuck it. Time to break out the bottle and get shit faced.

Sitting up, Ames slammed the palm of her hands down on the table and rose to her feet. Clad in a black sports bra and red short shorts and, Ames made her way over to her almost empty – random note to self, get money and then go grocery shopping – refrigerator and yanked open the door and pulled out a half a bottle of UV Blue and a full bottle of strawberry wine before shutting the door and making ger way to her and Layla's living room.

Finding the remote to the radio she'd won in a bet against Brody, she glanced to make sure her iPod was hooked up, found her "Fuck Everything" labeled playlist of songs, before hitting play and turning the volume up as high as she could. The neighbors – all college party animal types – wouldn't complain at all considering most of them were also playing music to the maximum potential.

Plopping down on her couch, Ames opened the bottle of UV and decided to finish it off first, taking a large swig as she fell back into the overly plush couch leftover by the last tenants – thoroughly cleaned by her and Layla – and stared at the blank screen of her TV, not carrying to really turn it on as she nursed her bottle.

She really should probably be spending this unwished happy birthday time studying for the biology test she had coming up this Tuesday. She should probably not be drinking alone and while depressed. She should probably not be letting this get to her because it wasn't like this was the first birthday no one had said anything to or gotten anything for her. She should probably do a lot of things besides what she was doing. But in all honesty all her fucks were out the window. Ames Williams was fucking pissed and depressed and just wanted to drink.

'_You know your teacher would probably be giving you _that look _if he saw how pathetic and stupid you were being, right?'_

'_Go away. I don't care.'_

'_Yeah. You do. You care because he's one of the few people you still respect.'_

'…'

Taking another swig of her UV Blue, Ames grumbled incoherently at the little voice in her head that – after enough drinks – would probably be gone and forgotten. Her biology professor would totally give her _that _look. By 'that' look, she – and what others would call – the "eyebrow of disappointment/are you stupid" look. The man had a very expressive face for someone who usually kept his features cold and scary approachable. She blamed it on the fact that he had those intense ice-blue eyes of his. They could really pierce right through you sometimes.

Ames fell onto her side and into the plush of the couch. Squirming, she eventually got to her side and was in enough of an upright position to still take a large swig of her UV – which was now almost 3/4ths left now – and continued to glare at the TV as her iPod played some Eminem song she was to preoccupied to name. Her mind wandered here and there and nowhere as she simply drank her raspberry vodka and pouted – no more beating around it, she was pouting alright – at her TV as if it would suddenly come to life and give her a hug or happy birthday… Okay she wasn't drunk and already she was thinking crazy.

Sighing, Ames went to take another drink of her alcohol when she frowned and sat up, furrowing her brows. It was hard to tell… But she thought she heard a clanging over the loud music. She sat up more and tilted her head, not quite being able to tell what the noise – which okay she did hear – was. She weighed whether or not she should go to the door before her self pitying over her shitty day had her sliding back down. She went to trake another drink when, again, the clanging noise caught her again.

Realizing the person wasn't going away, Ames pushed herself up and onto her feet. Bottle in hand and not really caring to put on more clothes, she walked over to her door and – getting on her tiptoes – squinted as narrowly as she could to look through her peep hole. Both eyes widened as she sputtered in surprise. "Professor Guerrero?"

What the fuck was he doing here?! Her mind was in a state of disbelief as the man on the other side turned and looked at the door and frowned. "Ames?" he said, raising a brow, hands in the pockets of his jeans – he was in jeans?! He _never _wears jeans! – and leanded to one side.

She bit her lower lip and shifted on her feet. This was really weird. What the hell was her professor doing here? Sure he lived not that far from her – that had been a shocker to see – and sure he was familiar with her mother – his ex-wife works for her mother –but that didn't mean they'd ever really associated aside from discussions during class. In a classroom. Like student and professors do! Ames turned from the door and ran her fingers through her hair, debating just acting like she wasn't here and that the loud music was coming from another apartment- "Dude, I can hear you in there." Ah shit.

For some reason – and really she didn't get why she was acting like this – panic gripped her and she looked around the room like she wanted to find a place to hide. "Fine. Wanna play that way…" Ames gasped as she saw the doornob turn and heard the click of metal as it began to unlatched. Holy shit! Did he just- He picked her lock! He was her professor! Professors are not supposed to know how to do that, are they? What the fuck?!

"Nononono!" With all her might she lunged forward and slammed her body into the door, slamming the door back shut, wincing as she heard him curse. Oops. She might have hit him with the door there. "Just… Just give me a minute, okay?" And with that she relocked her door and jogged over to her radio remote and turned off the loud music, bolting over the couch – gymnastics class thank-you! – and ran to her room.

Shifting through her drawers, she stripped out her clothes, pulled on a bra and underwear – black frilly things given to her by her ex – and grabbed the first pair of pants she could find – a pair of green khaki's and a black tank-top. Taking her hair, she dragged it into a semi decent ponytail and slid on her shoes – sockless – before checking to make sure she didn't look blotchy – being depressed made her skin look horrible – before she ran back to the front door, snapped open the lock and swung the door wide open, ice-blue eyed covered by spectacles meeting amber

"Mr. Guerrero, hey!" She exclaimed, trying not to sound like a panting dog after having made her mad dash around her apartment. "What are you doing here?" She asked, plastering a smile on her face as she took in his appearance more. Through the peephole all she'd caught was that he was in jeans. Now she could see the simple blue t-shirt under a dark gray hoodie – it was starting to get cold out now – and his typical choice of black boots. It was a weird sight – but not unpleasant – for her because the man was always dressed professional, if not relaxed. His tie loose, unbuttoned coat and what-not. But still dressed up.

Guerrero's eyes wandered to the state of her apartment behind her. Decent place with obvious feminine touches, but with its own quirk to it. Suited his student – and as well her roommate – fairly well. "Trying to blow your ear drums out?" he asked, hands still stuffed in his pockets as she gave a small snort and shook her head.

"It's… A long story…" She said, trailing off, not really up to explaining that everyone she cared about and thought cared about her had forgotten about her special day. Clearing her throat, she stepped aside and waved a hand. "Hey, come inside… Sorry about the mess. Was so not expecting company," she said, stepping back as he walked through the door, the smell of his aftershave and scent that was purely his hitting her nose.

His eyes instantly landed on the forgotten bottle of UV Blue and unopened bottle of strawberry wine. Ames looked as sheepish as she could as she walked over and gathered the bottles, quickly taking them to her kitchen. How embarrassing! He was gonna think she was some Friday night drunk…

"Would you like some tea? Coffee? Water?" She asked, opening one of her top cabinets to pull out two glasses. "Tea," he said, taking a seat in the large chair that Layla's father had bought them for their apartment. Ames tried not to feel uncomfortable at how comfortable he was acting in her living-room, already seeming to have made himself at ho- "Okay feet off the coffee table, teach," she ordered as she grabbed her kettle and filled it with warm water.

He smirked and lowered his feet from the coffee table and simple leaned back, slightly slouched in the couch. "Any reason you're drinking alone on a Friday?" he asked, almost causing her to drop the tea-bags she had to reach for on her tip-toes. She covered it up with a huff and smile. "I'm a young, sexy college girl Do I need a reason to want to get shit-faced on a Friday?" She smirked at him over her shoulder before turning back to put her tea-bag into their cups and waited for the kettle to whistle.

She turned in time to see him shrug. "Not usually reason enough. Common reason people drink is depression, weddings, funerals, anniversaries, holiday's," he watched her as the kettle went off "a birthday?" He smiled as heard her curse from knocking into the kettle in surprise. She shook her hand and checked for burn welts. Finding nothing, she quickly poured the hot water into the cups with the tea-bags. She gave as much of a casual smile as she could as she walked into the living-room and sat his cup in front of him, walking back to grab spoons for each of them before sitting down

"Well yeah there are those reasons to I suppose." She shrugged. "But birthdays are totally overrated." She waved the idea off and plastered a fake smile as she blew on her hot tea as she stirred the tea-bag inside. There is no way in seven hells he knew what today was. It was just a total coincidence is all.

Guerrero nodded as she stirred his own tea – watching her rise to grab the bowl of sugar cubes and bring it to the kitchen table – and tapped his spoon on the side to shake the content off. "So you don't think birthdays are important?" She quickly answered. "No not really. I mean really it's so selfish… Total JV field. It's just asking people to spoil you… Besides the whole party thing or getting presents is for little kids" she finished, a little voice singing in her ears. _'Liar, liar pants on fire! Hanging-!'_ She snuffed that instantly.

He took a sip of his tea and nodded. "That makes you too old for presents, then?" She instantly answered "Totally." She said, nodding definitely as she went to take a sip of her own tea... Stopping as she curiously tilted her head to him. "Why do you ask?"

**R & R Please**

**To be Continued…**

**Welp! I'm freakin tired and have been working on this for three hours now because distractions and homework got In the way and now I just wanna sleeeppp! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So I have the High School AU bug again so I'm working on "We Are Not Alone" again and also spitting out this thingy. This one is a little more fun and only gonna probably be like four chapters of fun cause I feel like it and I was inspired by the songs "Young Girl/Don't Stand So Close to Me" and "Mr. Watson", which are fun teacher/student songs to listen to. I'm a sucker for the teacher/student relationships in fiction… Real life it disturbs me but whatever lol.**

**You know this turned out longer than I originally saw in my head but that isn't realy a bad thing I don't think, right?)**

.

.

.

_Young teacher, the subject  
Of school girl fantasy  
She wants him so badly,  
Knows what she wants to be  
With all the charms of a woman  
You've kept the secret of your youth_

_Book markin'  
She's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand  
Don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Young girl your out of your mind  
Your love for me is way out of line_  
._  
Oh boy, I just can't wait for history class  
It's my favorite hour of the day  
My favorite hour of the day  
Up on the chalkboard, I just love your ass (mm)  
When you write notes it shake, shake, shakes  
So when you get back my pop quiz  
What will you think when you read this?_

_Mr. Watson I want to get with you  
I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do  
Wanna get my hands in your Khaki pants  
Teacher, teacher, what you gonna do?  
Teacher, what you gonna do?  
Cause I am coming on to you_

.

.

.

Guerrero gave a shrug of his shoulders to her question as he took another sip of his tea before answering. "No reason," he answered in that sort of tone older men used when pretty much saying 'you lucked out'. Ames frowned and slouched her shoulders, sitting her tea down. "Oh come on… Why do you ask? What is it?" She tried, sticking out her lower lip and pouting. The puppy dog pout was a little JV on her part, but it tended to get her what she wanted from the boys or Brody. Maybe men too.

He rolled his eyes at her, but seemed to find her attempt amusing enough to reach down into his jean pocket and drag out something before tossing it to her. Ames barely caught it, surprised. She stared down at the thrown object – a small box wrapped in white with a red ribbon to tie it shut – with stunned silence. Her hand trembled slightly. "Not sure what to do with that thing now. Elsie was all excited to get it to you," he said, pulling a loose thread off his shirt absently.

Ames tried not to laugh. Elsie was Guerrero's ex-wife. She'd come into class with their son – cute kid into dinosaurs and cowboys and Indians – and had politely introduced herself, talked privetly to Guerrero, apologized for interrupting the class, before leaving. She'd shown up a few times after that and the class welcomed it because it was when Mr. Guerrero was just as he was now; relaxed Guerrero who seemed far more chill than usual. Plus his son was a little riot, loving to do show and tell with his new toys.

She also tried not to laugh in disbelief over the fact that – out of everyone she knew and hung out with – it was Elsie – _Elsie Blake – _who remembered her birthday! She worked for her adopted mother so maybe she'd heard it from her but… The fact that she remembered and the fact she actually got her a gift was startling and laughable for some reason. She blew a loose strand of hair out of her face before glancing at her professor before back at the present and eagerly opening it.

Guerrero watched with apparent disinterest. Truthfully he was amused and felt kind of bad for the kid. Her own parents hadn't even said anything to her. Sure they were just her adopted and sure she said birthdays were no big deal, he had a strong feeling – with a hint from the alcohol she had dragged out – that she'd been hurt by it. She put on this tough girl act to cover it up. But she was still young enough to be affected by a lonely birthday. He himself, not so much. Preferred not having anything given to him or to be reminded that he'd be hitting forty soon.

"Oh wow!" She whispered, taking in a quick breath of air as she stared down at the contents of the box. Carefully she reached inside and held up a thin, delicate chain – silver – with a tiny emerald green hummingbird hanging at the end. Just like the tattoo she had on her neck. She reached back and absently touched above her tattoo and stared in awe at the necklace… The hummingbird. She'd never shown him or Elsie her hummingbird tattoo. How…? She looked to him for an answer.

Catching what she was doing, Guerrero sat his tea down. "Saw it a month ago when you were at the gym. Elsie talked to your mom. Figured it would be appropriate," he shrugged and she looked back at the necklace. She felt her eyes misting up and cursed, wiping at the growing tears. The hell was she crying for? Guys don't like it when girls cry infront of them!

"Thank-you… You and Elise both… you shouldn't have." She sniffed, giving him a grin that told him that he'd done right. Truthfully… Elsie _hadn't _been the one to get the present. Elsie had told him he should get her something, but he'd hoped she would. When she didn't, he found himself in a jewelry store and watching them wrap the thing up after sending a picture to Elsie who'd instantly replied with approval.

She unclasped the piece and – thankful her hair was up in a ponytail – reached back and brought the necklace around her neck, biting her tongue until she clasped it back together. Removing her hands, she looked down as the small hummingbird rested a little to the right of her heart and above her breast-line. It looked good on her, he could admit. He watched her get up and walk to a mirror hanging on one of the walls and grinned wider before turning to face him.

Before he could react, she walked over and leaned down, hugging him. He wasn't much for a lot of contact so he froze at first. Then his nose was assaulted with her scent. Some lavender scented shampoo, the sweet jolly-rancher like smell of the UV Blue she'd most likely been drinking before he showed up, and the faint smell of cherry blossom perfume and lavender soap. Her hair was soft as strands brushed against his cheek and his jaw clinched tightly until she let go. She hadn't seemed to notice his discomfort as she sat back in her seat and fiddled with her new jewelry happily.

"Your wife-Sorry, ex-wife, has known my mom for two years… Why did she decide now to give me a gift when she's never done it before?" Ames asked, a thought crossing her mind and leaving out her mouth. Guerrero shrugged, having relaxed again, though still hit with the memory of her scent still fresh in his mind. "I mean I'm grateful and I appreciate it… Just… It was on _this _birthday. It has to have been my worst birthday ever… You two couldn't have like known I was all by myself today." She pried, giving him a quizzical look.

He smirked. "We just know things… And we know people." He lazily checked his wrist watch and she snorted. "Oh, yeah? Who do you know that would have known I was alone today?" she tried. "Roommate." He answered simply. Ames pouted. Not what she had been expecting… Well she wasn't really sure what she was expecting but nothing so simple like that.

"What did you track down Layla and get her to tell you?" She crossed her arms, her hand still absently playing with the necklace. It was slightly distracting considering where it let his eyes land… "She was at the school with some dude. Heard her talking to him about how she felt bad leaving you home alone on your birthday. She figured you'd get a lot of calls though." He replied, eyes moving away from that area to her face again. He was gonna come off as some fucked up perv if she caught him. Not that she would. He prided himself in being subtle at catching himself and people. It was why no one could get away with cheating in his class.

"Oh… Yeah. I told her to go on… She did offer to stay but didn't want to ruin her chance for some possible fun… Though her idea of 'fun' would probably be working on computer programs and talking about Star Trek," Ames mused, though with a smile. Layla was a good friend and a good roommate. The apartment had just been her own before she offered to let Ames live with her and get out of living on campus with the psycho Emma Barnes.

Emma was one of those over achieving students going into criminal justice. If Ames walked into the dorm after twelve she'd give her the third degree. It had amounted to loud arguments that their bathroom suitemate Katherine Walters was woken up and had to play ref. It had been a blessing for Layla to let her stay here with her.

Guerrero nodded. "Couldve gone out… Or joined your neighbors," he tried as Ames realized that her next door neighbors must be throwing a party because loud rap music could be heard, shaking her walls slightly. Looking at the clock she was surprise to see it was a thirty minutes past seven PM. They'd been talking for a while apparently. "I could've… But I felt like being a brat and pouting," she answered honestly and he scoffed with amusement.

A calm – well as calm as it can be with Trey Sings music blaring on the otherside of the thin drywall between them and her neighbor – fell between them before Ames placed her hands on her lap. "You hungry? I could try to make us something," she offered, somewhat hopping he would decline. "Judging by the smell of burnt birthday cake… I'll pass," he smirked as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"Alright… I don't have much for cooking anyway… Don't really feel like it anyway… I do feel like getting something to eat… I have leftovers in the fridge. It's Chinese and pasta, though," she said, getting to her feet and walking to her kitchen. "You can have some if you'd like." She reached in her fridge to grab the container of leftover lasagna when she jumped as a hand reached past her and grabbed the leftover Lo mein noodles and a fork out of her cabnit and plopped down at her kitchen table. Again, acting like he lived here.

Absently she opened her container and went to grab a fork. With her mind elsewhere her hand, instead of grabbing a fork like she wanted, landed on the sharp end of a serrated culinary knife. She yelped as it sliced the sensitive skin of her palm. "Shit!" She cried, lifting her hand and turned it over to looked at her palm, which was already soaked with blood! "Shit, shit!" She cursed. She cupped her other hand under the wounded one and made a mad dash to her bathroom, praying that no blood got on the carpet.

"Dude," She heard Guerrero say from the kitchen. But her mind was elsewhere. She rummaged through the bathroom, her hand hovering over the sink. The cut was pulsing and stinging all at once. She bit down on her tongue in pain. It fucking stinged!

She jumped when she felt a strong, calloused hand take her wrist. She turned to watch Guerrero turn on the cold water force her hand under the faucet. Water and blood mixed together, becoming a sickly reddish pink as it coated the sink and washed down the drain. He kept her hand under the water as he found a clean blue face rag .

Ames watched him go to work at moving her hand so the water cleaned off every bit of blood and hit every long inch of the cut. She looked around, hoping to recall where she put the bandaids. Her eyes, instead, fell on the brown wooden door... That was slowly creeping shut. Ah, dammit! "Hey," She tried unintelligently as she sputtered, trying to find her words that wouldn't seem to come. "Don't let the door–" And to late. Guerrero raised a brow at her then looked at the door as it clicked into place. "–shut." She groaned and her free hand slapped itself against her forehead, face-palming her luck.

Guerrero soaked the face rag in water after removing hers before again taking her hand and, slowly he, more gently than she thought possible from someone like him, wiped away more blood as it began to form. She hissed at the pressure being put on the cut. "Got yourself pretty deep," he commented as calmly cleaned her wound. "I can tell…I'm not going to need stitches, am I?" She felt dread swell up inside her. She hated hospitals.

"No way, dude," he answered as he rinsed out the rag, cleaned her hand once more – this time with soap and water – before making her sit down on the the fuzzy covered toilet seat of hers. "First aid is under the sink," she said, recalling where she'd put the damn thing finally. Her brain decided to start working again. He bent down and grabbed peroxide and some bandaging strips. Her free hand gripped the side of the toilet as she waited, knowing what was to come.

He shook his head. "Suck it up. There's a lot worse pain out there than this." He poured the bubbling liquid over her palm and it fizzled loudly, killed the germs and bacteria that had found its way into the wound. Ames snarled and shut her eyes, her free hand gripping at the side of the toilet as she rocked in pain. Owwww! Damn that stings! She was kind of a baby when it came to pain.

When the sting began to subside, he had her cut cleaned up before professionally wrapping it up in bandages, making her hand look almost like a mummy's… But with no wrinkles. "Sorry," She sighed as she watched him wash his own hands of her blood and soaked her now ruined rag. "Shit happens," he said with a shrug. She had to smile. He was always so calm and cool like.

"Still… Thank you." She said, offering him a large grin and trying not to dig at the bandages like she always seemed to do when she had to wear them. "It's cool," He shrugged again. "Let's go eat. I can hear your stomach from here, dude," he mocked and sure enough her stomach grumbled in protest and she huffed.

He turned to the door to open it and she suddenly recalled something very important. "Yeah… Problem." She said as he had his hand on the doorknob. "We can't leave the bathroom." She bit down on her lower lip.

**R & R Please**

**To Be Continued…**

**Hope you're having fun like myself!**


End file.
